


Tulsa Twister

by Purplemist1345



Series: One Big Family Series [2]
Category: The Outsiders - All Media Types
Genre: Child Abuse, Domestic Discipline, Spanking, Steve's dad is an asshole, mentioned drug use
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-07-15
Packaged: 2021-03-02 20:55:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 6
Words: 15,701
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24483139
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Purplemist1345/pseuds/Purplemist1345
Summary: Steve and Pony get trapped together because of a tornado and learn some things about each other.
Series: One Big Family Series [2]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1760470
Comments: 31
Kudos: 71





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> WARNING: Steve's Dad is a major jerk in this one and abusive.

Story # 2 in my One Big Family Series

Pony and Soda were sitting on the couch, watching tv, when the front door opened and Darry walked in. The older Curtis brother looked completely worn out.

“Hey Dar.” Soda said, standing up. “We were beginning to think you were gonna work all night long.”

“The boss wants to get the roof finished by tomorrow morning, before that storm front moves through.” Darry said, sinking down into his chair with a sigh. “He wants us back at six in the morning. But since it’s gonna rain for the next three days, I’m getting a three day weekend.”

“I’ll get your plate.” Soda said. “Just relax.”

“Wait Soda, we need to talk.” Darry said. “Pone, can you get it?”

“Sure, Darry.” Pony said, jumping off the couch and hurrying into the kitchen to heat up Darry’s food.

“What’s up?” Soda asked, sitting back down on the couch. 

“How would you like to make some extra money tomorrow?” Darry asked.

“Well, since the DX station is gonna be closed for another couple days while they fix the wiring, I would love to make some extra money.” Soda replied. “Your boss hiring extra men?”

“Yeah, but only for tomorrow morning.” Darry replied. “The news said that the storm system should hit around noon.” Darry continued, as Pony reentered the room. The youngest Curtis was carrying a plate in one hand and a glass of iced tea in the other. “Hopefully we can get in a good five or six hours.”

“Can I go too?” Pony asked, as he handed Darry the plate of food and sat the iced tea on the small table by the chair. The thirteen-year-old had helped out at Darry’s roofing sites before. usually as an errand boy, picking up nails, or bringing the workers water.

“Thanks Pony, it looks good.” Darry said, accepting the plate. “And no you can’t, you’ve got school tomorrow.”

“No I don’t.” Pony replied. “Remember, the teachers are having a teachers’ workshop.”

“That’s right, I forgot.” Darry said. “But you still can’t go, all the work is going to be actual roofing.”

“Come on, Dar.” Pony sighed. “I can climb a ladder.”

“You can also fall off of a ladder.” Darry said, sternly. “The answer is no.”

“So can Soda.” Pony argued, getting frustrated. He felt like Darry was always treating him like a little kid.

“Yeah, but if I fell off the ladder and landed on my head.” Soda said, with a grin. “I’d just put a hole in the ground.” He was trying to diffuse the situation before it escalated. 

Darry was getting better at keeping his temper in check and not yelling as much, but he wasn’t completely cured of the habit. Especially when Pony kept arguing.

“I gave my answer, Kiddo.” Darry said. “end of discussion.”

“That is so unfair.” Pony protested. 

“Look, Pony.” Darry said, trying to keep calm. But it was hard to do. He was hot, tired, sore, and hungry. “You are not climbing on top of a roof. Now stop arguing, or you can go to bed with a sore ass.”

“Fine.” Pony huffed, plopping down on the couch beside Soda.

For the next few minutes Darry ate while the three brothers watched tv. 

“That was delicious, boys.” Darry said, standing up. 

“I’ll take it.” Pony said, standing up and taking the empty plate and empty glass. The thirteen-year-old was still upset about Darry treating him like a kid, but he knew his brother was tired. He hated that Darry had to work so hard.

“Thanks Pone, I’m going to take a shower.” Darry smiled. “Then probably heading to bed.” He looked at Soda. “Don’t stay up too late, we’re leaving by five thirty.”

“Sure thing, Dar.” Soda replied. 

Pony carried the dishes to the kitchen and started washing them, Soda followed him.

“You shouldn’t start arguments with him when he’s so worn out.” Soda said, his voice soft and gentle. 

“He started it.” Pony said in annoyance. He hated it when Soda took Darry’s side. 

“He’s looking out for you, and you know it.” Soda said, placing a hand on the younger boy’s shoulder. “Roofing can be dangerous if you get distracted, and you have a real talent for getting distracted.”

“I know.” Pony said, reluctantly.

The next morning, Pony woke up to the sound of a ringing phone. He quickly jumped out of bed and rushed to the living room, answering the phone on the fifth ring.

“Hello.” He said.

“Hey, Pony.” Darry’s voice answered. “Listen, I want you to stick close to the house today.”

“Why?” Pony wanted to know. “I’m sorry I gave you lip last night…………”

“You ain’t being punished, Pony.” Darry’s voice cut him off. “Last night was partially my fault too, I was in a grouchy mood.”

“Then why do I gotta stay home?” Pony asked.

“You ain’t gotta stay home, just stay close by. The weatherman said this storm system that’s coming through could bring some pretty nasty storms.”

“But that’s not till later this morning.” Pony argued.

“I ain’t arguing with you on this, young man.” Darry said sternly. “You will do as I say, or I promise you you won’t sit down for a very long time. now I gotta get back to work. Mind me on this and stay close to home. Soda and I should be back before the real bad ones hit.”

Then he hung up without waiting for Pony’s reply.

Ponyboy slammed the receiver down with a lot more force then necessary. He didn’t have anything planned to do today, but that was besides the point. He was thirteen, not five. He had enough since to come in out of the rain.

The phone rung again and Pony started to ignore it, thinking it was Darry calling to give him some other ridiculous rule. But they always answered the phone, no matter what. They never could tell when it was a friend in need of help.

“Hello.” He said, after picking the receiver back up.

“Hey Pony, glad it’s you who answrered.” Curly’s voice said. “Can you talk?”

“Yeah, I’m alone.” Pony replied.

“There’s a party starting on Reeves Street.” Curly said. “Wanna go?”

Pony knew he should say no. He knew he was not allowed anywhere near Reeves Street. He knew that even Two-bit stayed away from Reeves Street. He knew the last time Dally went to Reeves Street, he was stabbed in the shoulder during a street fight. He knew all of this. 

But he also knew that he was tired of being treated like a little kid.

“Sure.” He said. “I’ll meet you there.”

Steve walked into his living room, and saw his Father sitting in a recliner. It was barely eight in the morning, but the man already had a beer in his hand. Steve knew it was going to be one of those days. 

The sixteen-year-old decided to go and hang out at the Curtis house early. He knew Soda wasn’t there, his friend had called him the night before to say he was working with Darry. 

He also called to make sure Steve was aware of the storm system coming through, he knew Steve hated storms. Soda had wanted to make sure Steve was planning on going to the Curtis house before the storms hit. 

“Where the hell do you think you’re going?” Mr. Randle asked, with a sneer.

“Out.” Steve replied.

“Why aren’t you in school? You better not be skipping classes again, boy.” The older Randle said, his words slurring slightly. Steve could tell that, while he wasn’t drunk, he was close to it.

“There’s no school today.” Steve replied.

“Bullshit.” Mr. Randle said, standing up. “It’s Friday, there’s school. You’re just too stupid to go.”

“I’m outta here.” Steve said, glaring at the older man. 

“You’re a worthless idiot.” Mr. Randle sneered. “Get the hell out and don’t brother coming back.”

Steve reached for the doorknob to do just that, when his Dad threw a beer bottle. It hit the door a few inches from Steve’s hand and shattered. Steve spun around and just had enough time to duck before another bottle was thrown. This one also smashed into the door and shattered.

“I hate you!” Steve shouted angerly. “You would never treat me like this if Mom was here!”

Steve wasn’t sure why he brought his Mom up. Him and his Dad argued all the time, but his Mom’s name was never mentioned. He figured it was because of the approaching storms, storms always reminded him of his Mom. It was a storm that took her from him.

“Don’t you dare bring her into this!” His Father shouted. “She’s not here because of you! You killed her, you worthless piece of shit! You murdered your Mother!”

Steve turned and ran out the front door and to his car. He started the engine and sped away. The teenager was several blocks away before he even realized that he was crying.

He had always known his Father blamed him for his Mom’s death, but this was the first time he actually said it.

Tears streamed down Steve’s face, blurring his vision. He knew he should pull over, but he didn’t. he had to put as much distance between himself and his Father as possible.

He also had to get rid of the fear, quilt, and self-hatred that he felt. Beer or pot usually took the feeling away for a very short time, but he needed something to make the feelings stay gone.

Steve had never smoked anything stronger than pot. But he knew where he could get something. He knew that he could get anything he wanted on Reeves Street.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am sorry it took so long to post. Hope it was worth the wait. There's two more chapters to go, and I will try to get them posted very soon.
> 
> WARNING: Steve's thoughts get a little dark in this chapter.

Ponyboy was regretting his decision to go to Reeves Street. After hitchhiking the seven blocks, he was excited when he first got there. He knew it was going to be a wild party.

But he hadn’t even made it to the building where the party was being held, and he had already seen two very bloody fights and one man had pulled a gun and started shooting in the air.

To make matters worse, the sky was darkening and the wind was picking up. Pony saw lightening in the distant and heard the faint rumbles of thunder. Which meant the storm system was moving through earlier then expected, which meant that Darry and Soda were bound to be home earlier then expected.

“Hey, Ponyboy!” A voice called out, causing the young teenager to stop walking. 

A boy a few years older then Ponyboy walked over to him. He was a member of the Shepard’s outfit.

“Hey, Nick.” Pony greeted. 

“Man, Darry’ll have a meltdown if he found ya here.” Nick chuckled.

“Well, Darry won’t find out.” Pony said. “If you keep your mouth shut.”

“Hey, I ain’t no snitch.” Nick said.

“Thanks, Man.” Ponyboy said. “You seen Curly around anywhere?”

“Yeah, he was here a few minutes ago.” Nick said. “But Tim showed up and made him leave with him. Man, Tim was beyond pissed. Apparently, ol’ Curls was grounded.”

The two boys talked for another minute, then Nick left. Pony once again started walking towards the party. Even though he was thinking hard about calling it quits and heading home.

“Hello Darling.” A female voice purred, as a tall woman in her late twenties stepped in front of him. She was wearing high heel shoes, an extremely short miniskirt, and a tight-fitting strapless blouse. 

The outfit left very little to the imagination and Pony blushed, since he was eye level with her large and very visible breasts.

“E…excuse me Ma’am.” Pony said, attempting to walk around her. But she just chuckled and once again blocked his path.

“I bet you’re a virgin, huh cutie?” She said with a smile. “A couple hours with me, and I can guarantee you’ll be very experienced for the next girl. All ya need is ten bucks.”

“I……I really gotta be going.” Pony stammered nervously.

“Suite yourself, cutie.” The woman chuckled again. Then she walked over to a group of similar dressed women. All of the women giggled when the first woman pointed towards Pony.

“Come on over here, Sweetie!” Another woman called out. “We’ll give you a special discount. Two for the price of one.”

“Maybe three for the price of one.” Another woman called out. “You’re a cute one.”

With a frustrated sigh, Ponyboy turned around and started walking briskly in the opposite direction. He was going home, and hoped he made it before his two brothers.

“Hey kid!” A voice called out, as three older teenage boys blocked Pony’s path. The thirteen-year-old stopped walking and glared at them, hoping he looked tuff. 

“Move.” Pony ordered. He was hoping that Nick was still nearby. He knew he would stand with him.

“Not till you hand over whatever you have in your pockets, kid.” One of the older boys said, as all three of them pulled out blades. 

The wind started blowing harder, causing dust and debris to fly around them. Pony saw bright strikes of lightening cross the sky and heard the thunder starting to sound a lot closer.

“Hurry up, kid.” Another one of the boys ordered. “Unless you want to bleed.”

Pony had no other option, he reached into his pocket and pulled out his wallet. He just hoped the boys would take the wallet and go. But he knew that they may still jump him, especially when they only found two bucks in the wallet. 

Steve drove down the street. One hand on the steering wheel, and the other hand holding the small bag of white powder. Several thoughts were running through his mind.

He wanted to stop feeling, to stop the pain that was so overwhelming at times. He knew his Father was right, he knew he was responsible for his Mom’s death. She died saving him, she lost her life so he could live.

Steve never thought that was a fair trade, his life for hers. He should have been the one to die, not his Mom. She didn’t deserve to have her life cut short. She was an amazing woman, who loved with all her heart. She enjoyed life, even when there wasn’t much to enjoy. Ne, he didn't think she deserved to die. He had always thought that the wrong one died that day.

Steve knew the cocaine would help him forget, and that was what he wanted to do. But he was scared. He had never done any drugs stronger then pot. And he had promised Darry that he never would.

Darry didn’t like it when Steve smoked pot, but he didn’t say too much about it. as long as Steve smoked it somewhere safe. But he knew his big brother would have a lot to say about Steve trying cocaine.

He also knew that Mr. and Mrs. Curtis would be disappointed in him. And their disappointment hurt way worse then his Father’s hatred.

A bright flash of lighting and a loud crack of thunder snapped the sixteen-year-old out of his thoughts. He looked out of the car’s windshield and moaned, the storm was moving in fast. 

The sky was dark, with a mixture of black and purplish clouds. It had not started raining yet, so the wind was blowing dust and debris all around. An empty cardboard box slammed into the windshield. Steve quickly pulled over to the side of the road and stared in horror at the swirling debris.

“Calm down and breath, Randle.” Steve said to himself, he was finding it hard to focus. 

Steve really hated storms, especially bad ones. The teenager was starting to have trouble breathing and was afraid he was about to have a panic attack, it wouldn’t be the first one he had because of a bad storm.

The car started to shake because of the high winds and Steve gasped, starting to feel dizzy and nauseous. He was really starting to lose it. then he saw a familiar figure standing on the sidewalk a couple yards in front of the car. It was Ponyboy. And he wasn’t alone.

Three tough looking hoods were standing in front of him.

Without hesitation, Steve quickly pushed his fear to the side and left his car and hurried over to his younger brother.

“Back off.” He ordered, standing beside Pony and pulling his own blade out. 

Usually Pony annoyed Steve and the two boys never got along very well. But Steve was his big brother, they were family. Steve would always have his back. And Steve knew that Ponyboy would always have his back.

Ponyboy looked at the older boy in shock, then in relieve. He had no idea what Steve was doing there, but he was so happy that he was

The wind picked up another notch and it started pouring down rain. 

“Let’s get outta here!” One of the hoods yelled, to be heard over the noise of the storm.

The others quickly agreed and the three boys ran off in search of shelter from the storm.

“What the hell are you doing here?” Steve shouted, as he spun around and faced the younger boy. “Have you completely lost your damn mind!”

“What about you?” Pony shouted back. “Why the hell are you here?”

Steve opened his mouth to shout back, but then his face went pale and his eyes got wide.

“Steve!” Pony shouted, as the roar of the wind and rain got louder. “What’s wrong?”

Steve didn’t answer, he just stared at something behind Pony. 

“Steve!” Pony shouted again, worry evident in his voice.

When Steve still did not move, Pony turned to see what spooked Steve. 

“Oh my God.” Pony mumbled, when he saw a funnel cloud stretching down from the sky. It was heading straight for them.

Steve and Pony both stood staring as the tornado got closer, causing damage as it went. They watched in horror as a building was ripped apart, sending bricks and glass flying everywhere.

“We’ve got to find shelter!” Pony shouted, turning back towards Steve. But the older boy still did not move.

“Steve!” 

Still no movement.

The tornado was getting closer, as it ripped through another building. That building was demolished within seconds.

Pony grabbed Steve’s arm and shook him, trying to snap him out of the trance he seemed to be in. When Steve still didn’t move, Pony did the only thing he could think of. He reached up and slapped Steve hard across the face.

Steve yelped in surprise, glared at Pony, then grabbed the younger boy’s arm and pulled him towards his car.

“Come on, Kid.” Steve shouted over the roar of the storm. “We’ve got to get out of here!”

They were almost to Steve’s car, when a light pole crashed to the ground in front of them. Both boys stopped and looked around trying to find another escape route.

“The building!” Steve shouted pointing towards an abandoned building a few feet away. 

By that time, the rain was so hard that they could barely see where they were going. 

The boys were a few feet from the door to the building, when the wind picked up another notch. Steve saw a large tree branch hurling through the air, directly at Ponyboy. The young boy had his back to the tree branch and did not see it.

“Get down!” Steve shouted, as he grabbed Ponyboy by the arm and shoved him towards the building. Pony stumbled forward, as the limb slammed into Steve. The force of the blow knocked him to the ground.

“Steve!” Ponyboy shouted, kneeling beside the older boy. 

“Get inside!” Steve ordered, as he tried to wiggle out from under the tree branch. But he wasn’t having much luck.

“Let’s lift together!” Pony said, ignoring Steve’s order to go inside.

The wind and rain was making it hard to see anything, it took a few tries before the two boys were able to get the large branch off of Steve. He scrambled to his feet, then almost fell forward when he put weight on his left leg.

Pony wrapped an arm around Steve and helped him hobble into the building. They made their way over to the other side of a large room and slid to the floor, with their backs to the wall. 

Steve hissed in pain when his back touched the wall and leaned forward. Then moaned in even more pain when the movement hurt his injured leg. 

The building was once a warehouse, but had been abandoned for years. 

There were old mattresses and blankets littering the dirty floor from where people had been sleeping. But there was not anyone else currently in the large room.

Dim lit filtered in through the dirty and broken windows, throwing very little light into the building. 

“W…we should be okay in here till the storm’s over.” Pony said, his voice shaky. “How’s the leg?”

When the older boy didn’t answer, Pony turned towards him. Steve was breathing heavily and had his eyes squeezed shut.

“Steve, it’s gonna be okay Man.” Pony said, trying to make his voice sound soothing. “The storm’ll end soon and we can go home. We can go to Soda.”

Pony knew that Steve had a fear of storms, but had no idea why. Usually when a bad storm hit, Steve and Soda would disappear into the bedroom and talk until it ended. 

If the storm wasn’t too bad, they would stay in the living room and talk. Pony had asked Soda once about why Steve was scared of storms, but his brother had told him that it was Steve’s story to tell, and to mind his own business.

Pony scanned the dimly lit room and smiled slightly when he spotted a couple flashlights laying on one of the torn mattresses. He quickly grabbed them.

“I don’t think the owners would mind if we borrowed these.” Pony said, flipping one on and placing it into Steve’s hands. 

Steve opened his eyes and gave the younger boy a small smile. “Thanks, kid.”

The force of the storm caused the roof to start to shake and it sounded like a train was coming through. Pony yelped in surprise and fear.

“Hey, it’s gonna be okay.” Steve said. He really wanted to shut everything out and panic right about now, but he knew he had to keep it together for Ponyboy. “Remember what you said. In no time we will be sitting in your house with Sodapop.”

“I wish we were there now.” Pony said.

“I know, Kid.” Steve sighed. “Soda has a calming effect. He’s been keeping me from totally losing it for a long time now.”

“I’m scared, Steve.” Pony admitted, as the roof continued to shake and the sound of the storm grew louder. 

Normally he wouldn’t admit it to Steve. 

“So am I.” Steve admitted. “So am I.”


	3. Chapter 3

Pony had found a few candles and lit them, giving him more light to examine Steve’s injured leg. Steve’s jeans had rips in them from his knee down, So Pony just used the older boy’s knife to cut them out of the way.

Steve’s leg was swelled around his knee and ankle, and was red in places. Pony knew that it would be badly bruised in a short time. Ponyboy gently ran his hands down the leg, checking for broken bones.

Steve hissed in pain and closed his eyes tight. 

“Sorry.” Pony said, guilty.

“It’s okay, Kid.” Steve said through clenched teeth. “It’s gotta be done. You’re doing just fine.”

“There ain’t any broken bones.” Pony said. “And no broken skin. But your knee and ankle are both twisted pretty bad. Can you lean forward so’s I can check your back?”

Steve leaned forward and Pony gently lifted his tee shirt. “Your back’s gonna be black and blue in an hour’s time.” Pony said. “But it ain’t got any cuts.”

Pony grabbed a nearby blanket and folded it up, then placed it behind the older boy and helped Steve ease back against the wall. Then he sat down beside him.

“The worst is already past us.” Pony said. “The roof ain’t shaking anymore.”

“We’ll stay here until it’s over.” Steve said. “Then hope my car is still drivable. If it is, you’re gonna have ‘ta drive.”

“Okay.” Pony said.

He was only thirteen, but he was a pretty good driver. His Dad had taught all the boys how to drive at a very young age, for emergencies. He figured this would qualify as an emergency.

“Hey Steve.” Pony said. “Thank you for shoving me outta the way of that branch. I’m sorry you got hurt cause of me.”

“Weren’t your fault, Pony.” Steve assured him. “You’re an annoying pain in ass brat, but your also my kid brother. I ain’t gonna stand by and watch you get hurt if I can help it.”

“Thanks, I think.” Pony said, with a smile. “And you’re the pain in the ass.”

“You’re gonna have a pain in your ass when Darry finds out you came here.” Steve said, causing the smile to vanish from Pony’s face. “Why are you here?”

“To prove I’m not a little kid.” Pony sighed. “Darry told me to stick close to the house today cause of the storms.”

Then he looked at Steve and added “Why are you here? Darry’ll skin you too. You ain’t allowed on Reeves street anymore then I am.”

“I know.” Steve sighed. 

“Darry’s gonna kill both of us.” Pony said. “But I sure do wish he was here right now.”

“Yeah, me too.” Steve said. 

“You don’t look too good.” Pony said, worry evident in his voice. “You’re awful pale.”

“I’ll be okay.” Steve said. 

“You never answered my question.” Pony reminded him. “Why are you here?”

“I came here because I am a complete idiot.” Steve said, closing his eyes. His voice was soft and distant as he spoke. “I wanted to stop feeling, so I came here to buy some drugs. Wound up with a small bag of cocaine.”

“Jesus, Steve.” Pony hissed. “Have you lost your mind? You didn’t use it, did you?”

“No.” Steve said. “I think it’s in my car. I had it in my hand when I saw you, guess I dropped it.”

“You’ve gotta throw it away.” Pony said. “That junk ain’t something you should mess with.”

“I know.” Steve agreed.

“H…have you snorted it before?” Pony asked.

“No, man.” Steve said, opening his eyes and looking at Pony. “I swear I haven’t. I…I just thought I needed it today.”

He didn’t want the younger boy to get it into his head that drugs were the answer to any problem. 

“Why today?” Pony asked. “I know you don’t like storms, but you’ve been through them before. you knew you could come to the house and not be alone.”

“My old man and me had a fight.” Steve said. He wasn’t completely sure why he was confiding in Ponyboy. But he needed to talk to someone, and Soda wasn’t there. So Soda’s brother would have to work. “I know that’s nothing new, but my Mom was brought up in this fight. That is new.”

Steve once again closed his eyes and leaned his back against the wall. “Anyone ever tell you about my Mom?” he asked.

“Just that she passed away a couple months before you and Steve met.” Pony replied.

“I actually met your Dad first.” Steve said. His eyes were still closed. “I was seven, my Parents and me lived on the other side of town. Dad was an asshole even back then, but at the time I thought he at least loved me a little. But I was wrong apparently.”

A small smile formed on his pale face when he said “Mom was an amazing woman though, she more then made up for Dad being an ass. She was always smiling and laughing, she could cheer me up in a heartbeat. Mom was always there when I needed her, I…..I thought she would be there forever.” 

The smile was gone and the sixteen-year-old’s voice started to wobble slightly.

Ponyboy scooted closer to him and placed a gentle hand on his uninjured knee and gave it a light squeeze. 

“One night, Mom woke me up and told me that there was a tornado coming. I could hear the wind and rain outside. Mom told me to go into the bathroom and get into the tub, that she would be right behind me.

I did as I was told, but Mom wasn’t right behind me. I heard a loud crash from her bedroom and heard her scream. I jumped outta the tub and ran into her room, there was a street sign laying on the floor. It had flown through the window.

Mom told me to get back to the bathroom, so I turned and ran down the hall. I was almost there when I heard a loud roar, louder then anything I’d ever heard before. The entire house started shaking, and then part of the roof was ripped off.

I was so scared, all I could do was stand there and cry. Mom rushed over to me, but she never made it. She was……..she was crushed by part of the roof falling in.”

Steve stopped talking and squeezed his eyes even tighter, but the tears still escaped. 

Pony wrapped both arms around Steve and , being mindful of his injured back and leg, pulled the older boy into a hug. Steve returned the hug, as more tears feel. But after a couple minutes, he pulled away. He leaned back against the wall, but kept his eyes opened. Pony once again placed a hand on Steve’s knee in comfort.

“I was thrown into a spare bedroom by the wind.” Steve continued with the story. “I hid under the bed and cried for what seemed like hours. I heard voices in the hall and I thought it might be Dad, he had been gone for a couple days. Which was nothing new. 

I had just crawled out from under the bed, when this huge scary looking man walked into the room. He was built like a mountain. I dove back under the bed.

The man walked over to the bed and sat down in the floor. Then he started talking, telling me that all of kids in his neighborhood just called him Mr. C. he told me he had three sons, one of which was about my age. He sat there and talked about a lot of stuff, and after a few minutes, he didn’t seem so scary anymore. 

I crawled back out from under the bed and he reached out picked me up, placing me in his lap. I started crying and he just wrapped his arms around me and hugged me to his chest. I don’t know how long we sat there, but after a while he stood up and carried me out of the room.

Mr. C held me close and kept talking to me in this real soothing voice as he carried me through the damaged house. Everything after that kinda happened in a daze. 

I remember being taken by ambulance to the hospital and I remembered a bunch of nurses and doctors asking me questions and examining me. But I don’t remember much about it.

What I do remember is that Mr. C was right there with me the whole time. he never left my side. He was either holding me in his lap, or sitting right beside me, through everything. 

He stayed with me until Dad got there. Mr. C hugged me and told me that I was a very brave boy. Then Dad and I left the hospital. We went to live with his brother.

Dad forbid me from talking about Mom and about the tornado, he seemed even angrier then normal. So I kept my mouth shut. About a week later, I had this horrible nightmare, it was Mom’s death.

Dad and me were sharing a room at my Uncle’s house, Dad had the bed and I was sleeping on the floor. The nightmare scared me so much, I crawled in bed with Dad. Hoping for some kind of comfort. I told him about the nightmare, and he got so angry.”

Steve stopped talking, as tears once again started silently falling. Pony reached over and took one of Steve’s hands in his, using his thumb to gently rub his wrist. Soda does that to Pony when he’s upset and it works, so he hoped it would work on Steve as well.

“Dad slapped me across the face.” Steve said, his voice cracking. “And told me never to mention Mom’s name again. Then he told me to stop being a worthless crybaby and man up. So I stopped crying, and I have never cried in front of him since.”

Steve took a deep shuddery breath and said. “He had never flat out said that he blamed me for Mom’s death, until this morning. This morning he said that I murdered Mom. And he was right.” Then the damn broke and he started sobbing.

Pony once again wrapped the older boy in a tight hug, as he shed a few tears himself. He had no idea that Steve had been through so much. He knew that him and his Father fought all the time, even knew that his Dad knocked him around sometimes. He never imagined this.

“He was wrong, Steve.” Pony said, his voice strong. “You did not murder your Mom, she was killed by a tornado. You had nothing to do with it.”

“S….she was t…trying to save me.” Steve cried into Pony’s shoulder. 

“Because you are her son.” Pony replied. 

“I miss her so much.” Steve said, trying, but failing, to get the tears to stop. He hated crying in front of people. But he knew that Pony wouldn’t think less of him. he knew Pony was like Soda, neither one would pick on him for crying.

“I know you do, I miss my Mom too. I know it hurts, and it makes you angry and scared. But you can’t blame yourself, it was not your fault. I never met your Mom, but I’m willing to bet that she wouldn’t blame you.”

After a few more moments, Steve stopped crying and sat back up. He gasped in pain when the movement caused his back to start throbbing more.

“Just sat still, Man.” Pony said, as he grabbed another blanket and covered Steve up. “We’ll be outta here in no time. 

Pony once again took one of Steve’s hand in his, then placed his other hand on the boy’s knee. 

“So, how did you meet Soda anyway?” He asked, trying to distract him from the pain, both physical and emotionally. “I don’t remember.”

“Well, you were four at the time.” Steve said. “Dad and I lived with my Uncle for a couple months, then we moved into the house we live at now. We had only been there a couple days, when I’m outside tossing a baseball up in the air, and Mr. C stops in front of the house.”

Steve gave a short chuckle and said. “I was surprised and very happy to see him. I felt wanted and safe around him, which were feelings that I hadn’t felt since the tornado. He said that this was his neighborhood, and that he would like to show me around.” 

Steve frowned and added, “Dad came out while we were talking and Mr. C invited him over for dinner, and I was so excited. I really wanted to meet Mr. C’s family. But Dad said no.”

Steve smiled as he said. “Then Mr. C asked if I could come over to his house for a few hours and play with his kids. Dad told him he didn’t care what I did. So we went to your house and I was introduced to everyone. Soda and me hit it off from the get go. In fact, I spent the whole weekend there.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. They could still hear the wind, rain, and thunder outside, but they could tell that the storm was weakening.


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey. I was planning on making this the last chapter, but it didn't turn out that way. there will be one or two more chapter left. I will post as soon as I can.
> 
> I have the next story planned out, it will be a shorter story. Only one chapter, dealing with Steve and Soda getting arrested for walking on their hands in public. (Mentioned in the book)

Steve and Pony sat in silence for several moments, listening as the storm continued to weaken.

“Figure we can leave in a few more minutes.” Steve said. 

“Yeah.” Pony agreed. “Darry and Soda are gonna be real worried. ‘Bout both of us.”

“I know.” Steve agreed. “I promised Soda I’d be at your house before the storms hit. They’ve gotta be there by now.”

“We are in so much trouble.” Pony moaned. 

“Yep.” Steve agreed. “Darry is gonna go ballistic, after he makes sure we’re okay. We may never sit again”

“He won’t wail on ya till your better.” Pony said. “And you only have to worry ‘bout Darry. Soda might kill me before Darry has a chance to. Soda won’t do nothing to you.”

“Bullshit.” Steve snorted. “He’ll nag me for eternity.” 

“Yeah, but he’ll skin me.” Pony said. 

“Yeah, you’re right.” Steve smirked. “You’re toast.”

“Thanks a lump.” Pony mumbled.

“Hey, Pony.” Steve said. “Thank you for snapping me out of it outside, I would have stood there and let the tornado kill me. I……I was too scared to move. I tried to, but I just couldn’t.”

He normally would not have admitted being scared to the younger boy. But he knew Pony would not think any less of him. The week before, Soda had thrown a spider on Steve, causing him to yelp in surprise and jump.

The whole gang, including Ponyboy, had teased him relentlessly for the reminder of the day. But this was different. This wasn’t just being surprised by a spider, this was pure terror. And Steve knew Pony would never tease him over this.

“No problem, Man.” Pony said. “We kept each other safe.” Then he smirked and asked. “Do ya think Darry will take that into consideration when he’s deciding our punishment? He’s always nagging us about getting along better.”

“It’s worth a shot.” Steve chuckled. “Us getting along has to count to something. Well, it might work for me. I’m telling him you slapped me. You know the rule on hitting family.”

“Hey!” Pony protested. “That was just to get you moving.” Then he smirked and said. “I’ll tell him you tried to shove into a brick wall.”

Both boys chuckled lightly.

They sat for a few more moments, then Steve said. “Go on and blow out all the candles.”

Pony nodded and did as he was told, then he replaced all of the blankets, flashlights, and candles to where he found them.

Then he wrapped an arm around Steve and helped him to his feet, causing the older boy to yelp in pain.

“Maybe you should stay here and I can go find a phone.” Pony said. “I can call Darry and he can carry you to the car.”

“Storm like that probably took down the phone lines.” Steve said. “Sides, you ain’t leaving my sight till we get outta this neighborhood.”

“This is gonna hurt.” Pony said sympathetically.

“I know.” Steve said. “Let’s get it over with.”

Very slowly, the two teenagers made their way to the door. Pony tried to take as much of Steve’s weight as he could, trying to ease the older boy’s pain. But it was still painful for Steve. By the time they made it outside, he had tears in his eyes.

The area was filled with people now, and most appeared to be drunk or high. Some were dancing around in the rain that was still steadily coming down, others were fighting. None of them seemed too concerned that most of buildings were now just scattered bricks and debris.

“We better get outta here, the fuzz is liable to be here at any time.” Steve said, through gritted teeth. He was in a lot of pain.

“Hey guys!” A half drunk Nick called out, rushing over. “Man, Steve. You look like hell.”

“Can you help me get him to his car?” Pony asked.

“Sure Man.” Nick said, wrapping an arm around Steve’s waist and helping support his weight. 

“Hey, Pony.” Nick said, as the three boys made their way to where Steve’s car was parked. “Dahlia said to tell you the offer stands.” Then he laughed.

“Who’s Dahlia?” Pony asked.

“The hooker that tried to pick you up.” Nick replied, causing Pony’s face to redden.

“The what that tried to what?” Steve asked in shock.

“Pony here was offered a three for one special.” Nick laughed. “Dahlia told me all about it. she was little bummed that the kid turned her down.”

“Glory Pony.” Steve said, chuckling despite the pain he was in. 

“Dahlia said that she thought Pony here was adorable.” Nick said.

“Shut up, Nick!” Pony hissed, as his face got redder.

The two other boys just laughed.

They finally made it to Steve’s car, which seemed untouched by the storm. Nick and Pony carefully slid Steve into the backseat.

“You coming with?” Pony asked Nick. “The Fuzz’ll be here soon.”

“Naw.” Nick replied. “Thanks for the offer, but I gotta ride waiting. See ya ‘round.”

Nick rushed off and Pony quickly slid in behind the wheel. 

“Take it easy with my car.” Steve said, from the backseat. “Put a dent in it, and I put a dent in your skull.”

“Get mouthy with me.” Pony said, starting the engine and pulling out onto the road. “And I will hit every single bump I see.” 

Pony spotted something in the passenger seat and picked it up, holding it up so Steve could see it. “W….what do you want me to do with this, Man?” He asked. Really hoping the answer would be to toss it.

He was going to toss it regardless of Steve’s answer, but he was still hoping the older boy would agree with him.

“Open it and toss it out the window.” Steve said. He was still hurting emotionally, but not enough to relay on drugs to feel better. Getting stuff off of his chest to Pony, and having a good cry, had helped.

Pony gladly did as he was told.

A very worried Darry screeched his truck to a stop in front of the Curtis house. The storm had came way quicker then expected and the men on the roofing crew had to seek shelter in the home’s basement. 

The storm knocked a large tree down in the only road leading back to town, so they had to wait till it was cleared. 

Darry had tried calling home from the house, but the lines were down. 

“And you criticize my driving.” Soda said, as he grabbed the dashboard to keep himself from landing in the floorboard. But he too was worried. It didn’t look like there was much damage to the neighborhood, and he knew that Pony was not supposed to leave the neighborhood, but he also knew his little brother. He was also worried about Steve. He felt really bad about not being there for his friend.

Both brothers jumped out of the truck and hurried inside, where they saw Dallas sitting in Darry’s chair and talking on the phone. Johnny was sitting on the couch. A worried expression on his face.

“Thanks, Tim.” Dally said into the phone. “Yeah, someone will call when we find him. thanks for the heads up.” Then he hung up.

“Where’s Pony and Steve?” Soda asked, very concerned that the two boys were not in view. “Please tell me they are here.”

“Haven’t seen Steve.” Dally said. “But Tim just called, he said that Pony may be on Reeves Street.”

“Why the hell does he think that?” Darry asked, his voice raising.

“The radio said the tornado touched down there.” Soda said, his voice laced with worry.

“Tim caught Curly there, but dragged him home. After they heard about the tornado touching down near there, Curly told Tim that Pony was supposed to meet him.”

“Let’s go.” Darry said. Dally and Johnny jumped to their feet and all four rushed outside.

“Dal.” Darry said, once they reached his truck. “You and Johnny walk to Steve’s and check on him, then grab his car and take the east end of Reeves Street……….”

“No need.” Dal interrupted him, looking down the street. “There’s Steve’s car, and Pony in behind the wheel.”

Pony pulled the car to a stop and the driver’s side door was immediately flung opened by a very agitated looking Darry.

“Steve’s hurt real bad.” Pony said, before Darry even had time to start yelling. “His left leg and back.”

“You hurt?” Darry asked the youngest Curtis.

“No, just shaken up a bit.” Pony replied.

Darry nodded, then quickly opened the back door. Soda had the other door opened.

“Hey, Steve-o.” Soda said, trying to keep the concern from his voice. His best friend looked pale and his left leg was badly bruised and swollen. 

“He got hit with a huge branch.” Pony said, as he climbed out of the car. “It was heading towards me, but Steve shoved me out’ta the way in time.”

“Dal.” Darry said. “Help me get him inside, to Soda’s old room.”

Dal nodded and the two men gently helped Steve from the car. Together, they carried him into the house. Soda ran in front of them, opening doors and pulling the covers back on the bed. Dal and Darry very gently laid the younger boy on the bed.

Despite their best efforts at being carful, Steve had a few tears on his cheeks when they laid him down. and his face was even paler then before.

Pony and Johnny entered the room. Pony was carrying the first aid kit, some bandages, and towels. Johnny was carrying a large bowl of warm water and some wash cloths. 

“Dal.” Darry said. “There are some pain pills in the medicine cabinet, will you grab them? And some water.”

“Sure thing, Man.” Dal quickly did as he was told.

“I am so sorry, Steve.” Pony said, near tears. He was feeling horrible about the older boy being hurt. 

“Not your fault, Kid.” Steve said, his voice barely above a whisper. “You are talented, but I don’t think you can conjure up a tornado.”

“If you wouldn’t have pushed me outta the way, you wouldn’t have gotten hurt.” Pony reminded him.

“Still don’t make it your fault.” Steve assured him.

“Steve’s right, Honey.” Soda said, hugging his brother. “he was just protecting his kid brother.”

“His kid brother who never should have been on Reeves Street.” Darry said, glaring at Pony. “Why the hell were you there anyway?”

Pony gave him a surprised look, wondering how he found out.

“Tim called.” Dally said, as he walked back into the room and handed the items to Darry. “Curly told him you might be on Reeves street after they heard about the touch down. Tim said that Curls hated ratting you out, but he was worried about you.”

Darry and Soda gently raised Steve’s head up and helped him take the pills and drink some water.

“Pony’s right smart.” Steve said. “He checked me over and made sure there wasn’t any broken bones or nothing. He kept his head, and made sure I kept mine.”

Before anyone could reply, they heard the phone ringing.

“I’ll get it.” Johnny said, since he was closest to the door. He left the room.

“Both of you are in in some serious trouble here.” Darry said, as him and Soda gently washed the dirt and mud from Steve’s leg so they could examine it better. “Steve, did you take Ponyboy to Reeves Street?”

“No way, Dar.” Steve replied, wincing in pain when Soda touched a sore spot on his leg. 

“Sorry, Stevie.” Soda said. 

“I went on my own.” Pony said. 

“That was Two-Bit.” Johnny said, coming back into the room. “He was just checking on everyone.”

“Soda.” Darry said. “We need to get these wet clothes off of Steve and get him into dry ones. And we need to wrap his knee and ankle. Pony, I want you to go take a hot shower and get some dry clothes on, then wait for me in your room.”

“Yes Sir.” Pony said without complaint. He grabbed some clothes and left the room.

“Dal, call Tim back to let him know Pony’s safe.” Darry said.

“Wait, Dal.” Steve said, as the older boy started to leave. “I hate to ask this man, but can you help Dar instead of Soda?”

“Sure.” Dally replied. “Ain’t like I haven’t seen you naked before.”

With seven boys practically living in the house, everyone has accidently walked in on everyone else changing or showering before.

“Don’t like me no more?” Soda asked his friend with a mock pout.

“I think Pony needs you more.” Steve replied. “He was pretty shaken up. That tornado got close to him, very close. He saw at least two building get demolished, and we have no idea if there were people in those buildings or not. He kept his cool though, but I think mainly because he knew I needed him too. But now he knows I don’t need him to be strong, and I think he may lose it.”

“Dar……” Soda started, but his older brother held up a hand to stop him. 

“Go on.” Darry said. “After his shower, take him to the living room and you and Johnny sit with him.”

Soda nodded, then gave Steve’s shoulder a squeeze. “Take it easy, Stevie. 

Soda and Johnny left the room.


	5. chapter #5

As Ponyboy showered, he could not get the images of the tornado out of his head. He kept seeing it ripping through buildings and heading straight towards him.

The thirteen-year-old squeezed his eyes shut and tried to focus his mind on something else, but it didn’t work. He couldn’t stop the tears from falling down his face.

Pony turned the water off, stepped out of the shower and quickly dressed. He knew that Darry had told him to go to his room, but he was hoping he could change his mind, he really needed Soda right then. His brother always made him feel better. 

Pony reached for the doorknob, but the door opened before he could touch it. Soda walked into the bathroom, saw Ponyboy’s tears and quickly wrapped the younger boy in a tight hug.

“Oh, Honey.” Soda said, as he rubbed one hand slowly up and down Pony’s back. The other hand cupped the back of the younger teen’s neck, pressing his head to his chest. “It’s okay, it’s over now. You’re safe, it’s all okay now.”

“I…I don’t want to be alone.” Pony cried into Soda’s chest.

“You’re not alone, Honey.” Soda assured him. “Darry gave you a short pardon. Let’s go sat on the couch and snuggle, okay?”

Pony nodded, and they both left the bathroom. They walked into the living room, as Johnny was hanging up the phone.

“You get ahold of Tim?” Soda asked him.

“Yeah.” Johnny replied, as Soda and Ponyboy sat on the couch. Pony tucked his feet under him and leaned against his older brother. the tears had stopped, but he was still real clingy. Johnny also sat on the couch. 

“I’m real sorry Steve got hurt.” Ponyboy said softly. 

“That wasn’t your fault, Honey.” Soda said, hugging his brother closer to his side. “Steve was just protecting his kid brother. I know he picks on you a lot, but he still considers you a brother.”

They sat in silence for a few moments. Soda was gently rubbing Ponyboy’s arm trying to comfort him, and Johnny had a hand laid on Pony’s knee.

“Glory, Pony.” Soda broke the silence. His voice was soft, but held a hint of irritation in it. “Why on Earth would you go to Reeves Street?”

“You’ll be mad if I tell you.” Pony said, really dreading the conversation he knew he had to have with his brothers. 

“Probably.” Soda said. “I can’t think of any reason you could have possibly had to go there, that won’t result in you getting your ass blistered. But I’d like to hear it anyway.”

“So would I.” Darry’s deep voice said, causing Ponyboy to jump. 

Darry and Dally walked into the room, Darry was giving his youngest brother a stern look.

“How’s Steve doing?” Soda asked.

“He’s sleeping, it’s the best thing for him right now.” Darry said. “Nothing’s broken, he’ll be just fine in a few days. “I’m gonna need your help to make sure he stays in bed for a couple days.”

“Hey Johnnykid.” Dally said. “While there’s a break in the rain, do you want to go check out the damage?”

“Sure, Dal.” Johnny said, giving Ponyboy’s knee a squeeze, before standing up. 

He wasn’t too interested in looking at the damage, but he wanted to give the Curtis brothers some privacy. 

“You two be carful out there.” Darry said. “You know the fuzz is probably crawling all over the place by now.”

“Sure thing, Dar.” Dally said, as him and Johnny left.

“Sit up, Pony.” Darry said, as he sat in the armchair. “We need to talk.”

Pony reluctantly did as he was told and sat up on the couch. Both of his brothers were looking at him.

“Okay, Kiddo.” Darry said. “Explain. Why did you go to Reeves Street, when you knew it was off limits?” 

Instead of answering, Pony just hung his head and remained silent. He knew both brothers were going to be pissed and he was trying to delay the inevitable. 

Soda reached over and slapped his little brother’s thigh.

“Oww, Soda!” Pony whined, rubbing the sore spot.

“Answer the question.” Darry said, his voice hard. “And look at me when I’m talking to you. If I have to pop you, I won’t be as gentle as Soda.”

Pony took a deep breath and looked up at Darry. “I….I was mad.” He admitted. “I was tired of being treated like a kid.”

“You were tired of being treated like a kid!” Darry roared, jumping to his feet. “Damnit, you are a kid!”

Pony shrank back on the couch and hung his head. 

“Darry.” Soda said, his voice calm but firm. “You just got done saying that Steve needs his rest. He can’t get rest with you out here stomping around and shouting. Besides, Man, Ponyboy is still pretty upset.”

Darry looked at his youngest brother and saw his shoulders shaking slightly, he knew he was crying. Normally Pony wouldn’t start crying just because Darry shouted at him, the kid must still be pretty shaken up.

“It’s okay, Pone.” Darry said, his voice much softer. He sat on the couch and wrapped the boy in a tight hug. “I’ve got you, you are safe.”

Pony clung to his eldest brother and cried into his chest. “I…I was so scared.” He admitted, through his tears.

“Anyone would have been scared.” Darry said, as he rubbed gentle circles in the boy’s back. “Tornados are scary. But it’s over now, and you are here with Soda and me. We’ve got you.”

“Yeah, Pony.” Soda said, placing a gentle hand on his shoulder. “It’s all over now.”

After a few moments, Pony had calmed down and pulled away from Darry’s embrace. 

“Okay, Kiddo.” Darry said, his voice still soft. “I know you’re still shaken, but we need to talk about what happened today.”

Pony nodded and took a deep breath, trying to calm down. 

“First off.” Darry said, taking Pony’s hands in his larger ones. “I am very proud of you. Steve said you kept your cool, and you took real good care of him. You were scared, but you didn’t let that stop you.”

“Yeah, Pony.” Sodapop said, reaching out and ruffling the younger boy’s hair. “You did real good. Thank you for looking after Steve.”

“He looked after me too.” Pony said. “He shoved me out of the way of that branch.”

“You had each other’s backs.” Darry said. “Both of you are in a lot of trouble, but you both showed some good sense.”

Darry sighed, and his voice grew harder. But it was still calm. “I want you to start at the beginning.”

“Curly called right after you did this morning.” Pony said. “He told me about the party.”

“And you went?” Darry asked.

“Yes Sir.” Pony replied. Then before he could stop himself, he blurted out….. “I’m tired of being treated like a little kid.”

Darry’s eyes flashed with angry, as he grabbed Pony’s upper arm and pulled him to a standing position. Then he landed three hard swats to the boy’s butt. The thin sleep pants offered very little protection. The swats caused Pony to cry out, and a few tears rolled down his cheeks.

Darry grabbed Pony’s waist and stood him in between his spread knees.

“Watch your attitude, Kiddo.” Darry warned. “I know you’re upset, but that don’t give you a right to be rude. Savvy?”

“Sorry, Darry.” Ponyboy sniffled.

Darry released him and motioned for him to sat back down.

“Pony.” Soda said. “Do you really think that Darry would have let me wonder off to far from home today, if he wasn’t right there with me?” 

Pony looked at Soda, but did not say anything.

“Darry called Johnny this morning, telling him he had better be here before the storms hit.” Soda continued. “Darry told me to tell Steve that he said coming here before the hit was not a suggestion, it was an order. He also called Two-Bit and Dally and told them he would prefer it if they were close by. And those two are eighteen.”

“I….I didn’t know that.” Ponyboy said softly. He felt bad now for getting mad at Darry. His oldest brother was only trying to protect him, just like he was all of the other boys.

“Don’t matter if you did or didn’t know.” Darry said. “Not knowing does not give you the excuse to disobey me like you did.”

“I know, Darry.” Pony said, feeling his eyes tear up again. “I’m sorry.”

“Finish explaining.” Darry said.

“I got to Reeves street and was heading towards the party.” Pony started. “I saw Nick, and he said that Tim made Curly leave already.”

“Did you see Nick after the tornado?” Darry interrupted the explanation. 

“Yes Sir.” Pony said. “He was fine, just a little drunk.”

“Good, go ahead and finish.” Darry said.

“I was about to go on back home.” Pony said, leaving out the part about Dahlia. He did not want his brothers to find out that a hooker tried to pick him up. “The storm was picking up and I was just ready to go. But then three hoods stopped me, demanding money. They all had blades”

Pony stopped talking and took another deep breath, he was trying not to cry again. His emotions were still all over the place.

“Hey, it’s okay Little Buddy.” Darry said, as he wrapped an arm around the kid and hugged him to his side. “It’s over, Pone.”

“Yeah, Honey.” Soda said, as he reached over and took one of Pony’s hands in his. “They can’t hurt you no more, I promise. Darry and me are here, and you know we ain’t about to let anyone hurt you.”

“I was gonna give them my wallet.” Pony said. “But before I did, Steve showed up outta nowhere. He had a blade too. I’m not sure if it was because of Steve being there, or that the storm was picking up. But they ran. Then we saw the tornado touch down and head our way.

Steve was kinda out of it, I…..I had to slap him to get him to snap out of it. We tried to make it to Steve’s car, but couldn’t. So Steve said to go to an abandoned building. We were almost there when Steve grabbed me and shoved me out of the way, then he was knocked down by the branch.

We managed to get it off of him, and we went into the building. We stayed there until the storm tapered off, then left. We saw Nick, he helped me get Steve to the car and I drove here. I offered Nick a ride, but he said he had one waiting.”

Darry gave his youngest brother another tight hug, then he released the boy and stood up. The eldest brother ran a hand down his face and sighed. He was furious with both Pony and Steve. They both knew that Reeves Street was strictly off limits. But he could tell that Ponyboy was still shaken, so he knew that they both had to calm down before he spanked him.

Pony watched Darry, as the older brother paced back and forth. He knew he was trying to calm down, and he was grateful for that. Darry could be pretty scary when he was pissed.

With a sigh, Darry returned to his position on the couch. 

“You knew you were not supposed to leave the neighborhood today.” Darry said, his voice stern. “And you knew that Reeves Street is off limits. Yet you choose to leave the neighborhood and go there anyway.”

Pony hung his head and stared at the carpet.

“Eyes on me, Kiddo.” Darry snapped.

Pony quickly looked up, meeting his eldest brother’s eyes.

“You are grounded, one week.” Darry said. “I am not taking away t.v privileges or anything, but you are not to step one foot off of the porch. Understand?”

“Yes Sir.” Pony replied.

“During that week.” Darry continued. “Your bedtime will be at seven o’clock.”

Ponyboy groaned softly, but did not object.

“And you’ve also earned one hell of a skinning.” Darry said, causing Ponyboy to wince.

“I know you don’t like having to wait for a spanking.” Darry said. “But I also know that you are still pretty shaken up and I ain’t about to spank you till I’m sure you are okay.”

Pony sighed, but nodded. He still felt jittery and wasn’t sure if he could handle a spanking at the moment anyway. 

“We can take care of your punishment at bedtime.” Darry said.

“Okay, Dar.” Ponyboy said miserably.

“It’ll be okay, Pony.” Soda said. He threw an arm around Pony’s shoulders and said. “Why don’t you lean back against me and rest for a little while.”

Pony did just that, and was relieved when Darry remained on the couch and placed a gentle hand on his knee. He leaned into Soda’s side. He felt better with both of his brothers comforting him.

But his mind kept thinking about Steve, and about him thinking about trying cocaine. He was worried that, even though the older boy changed his mind this time, he may still try the hard drugs later. 

But if he told Darry about the cocaine, he knew that Steve would be in even more trouble. Darry had told all of them that if they ever tried anything harder then pot, then he would whip them. 

But if he didn’t tell and Steve tried the harder stuff later, he would blame himself. 

“Hey, Pone.” Soda’s voice brought him out of his thoughts. “What’s wrong, Honey?”

“Nothing.” Pony lied.

“Then why are still stiff?” Soda asked. “And why do you look nervous and worried about something?”

“Pony.” Darry said, giving the boy’s knee a slight squeeze. “We can’t help you if you don’t tell us what’s wrong.”

“Nothing’s wrong.” Pony lied again. Then he yelped when Darry landed a hard slap to his thigh.

“Darry.” Pony whined. “I thought you wasn’t gonna do that till tonight.”

“You know I don’t like being lied to.” Darry said, grabbing Pony upper arm and pulling him into a sitting position. 

Pony lowered his head and sighed. 

“Pony.” Soda said, his voice gentle. “Please tell us what is wrong, so we can help you.”

“I can’t, Soda.” Pony said, still looking downward. “Please don’t make me.”

“Pony.” Darry said, gently grabbing his chin and raising his head up so their eyes met. “If something else happened, we need to know. You may get into more trouble, and you may not. But it’s better to be honest about it now, you know that.”

“It’s not me who’ll be in trouble.” Pony mumbled sadly.

“Steve do something?” Darry asked.

Pony remained silent.

“I think that’s a yes.” Soda said. 

“What did he do?” Darry wanted know, releasing the boy’s chin. 

“Come on Darry.” Pony said. “You know I’m not a squealer.”

“Pony.” Soda said, once again wrapping an arm around his shoulders. “Stevie is my best friend, has been since we were little. I really hate to see him in trouble. But I know you, and I can tell that you kinda want to tell us what happened. And you are right, you ain’t a squealer.

I know that normally, you wouldn’t want to tell Darry what dumb thing Steve did. So I know that if you are even considering ratting him out, then it must be something big.”

“It is big.” Pony admitted. “But he had a reason for doing what he did.”

“Then please tell us.” Soda said. “If there’s something going on with Steve, we need to know so’s we can help him.”

“He told me about what happened to his Mom. He blames himself.” Pony said. He knew he had to tell them about the drugs, he didn’t want Steve to start using. But he was going to make sure Darry knew the reasons behind Steve’s recent purchase first. 

“We know he does.” Soda said, sadly. “Darry and me’s been telling him since it happened that it wasn’t his fault. But he’s a stubborn idiot at times.”

“Him and his old man had a fight this morning.” Pony continued. “I’m not sure what it was about, but Steve’s Mom was brought up. Steve said his Dad told him that he murdered her.”

“He’s never done that before.” Soda said, his voice hard. The sixteen-year-old was normally always looking for the good in people and never hated anyone. But he truly hated Steve’s Dad.

“Steve was really torn up about it.” Ponyboy said. “He wasn’t thinking straight.”

“What did Stevie do, Honey?” Soda asked, his voice firm. “No more stalling.”

“H….he bought some cocaine.” Pony said softly. The older brothers had to strain to hear him.

“He what!?” Darry and Soda both roared as one.

“He didn’t take it.” Ponyboy said quickly. “He told me to dump it, and he said he never tried it before. I believe him. He’s never actually used it, honest. Please, don’t be mad at Steve.”

“We ain’t mad, Honey.” Soda said. “Just real worried about the idiot.”

“Thank you for telling us, Pone.” Darry said. “That is something we really need to know about.”

“You sure you ain’t mad at him?” Pony asked.

“We ain’t mad.” Darry said. “Don’t worry, Steve will be just fine.”

Pony nodded and leaned back against Soda’s side. He felt a lot better now. He knew that Soda and Darry would help Steve. He was still worried about his upcoming punishment though.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> One more chapter to go. I will have it posted by tomorrow night.


	6. Chapter 6

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry it took so long. it's hard to find time to write. The next story will be a shorter one, only one chapter long.

Steve woke up in a darkened room, and he immediately tensed up. Not knowing where he was.

“Easy, Stevie.” Soda’s voice said, as the room was flooded with light. Soda had just raised the shades on the window, causing the sunlight to brighten up the bedroom.

“Hey Soda.” Steve smiled. 

“Hey yourself.” Sodapop returned the smile, then retook his seat at the desk chair sitting beside the bed.

“Why were you sitting in the dark?” Steve asked, as he tried to sit up in bed. But the pain in his back and leg caused him to stop moving and grunt in pain.

“Watching my idiot best friend sleep.” Soda replied, as he jumped to his feet and gently helped Steve sit up. Soda grabbed one of the pillows and placed it behind Steve’s back.

“Thanks man.” Steve said. Then he sighed and said… “Guess I deserved to be called an idiot.” 

“You also deserve to be called a hero.” Soda replied, once again sitting down in the desk chair. “You are an amazing big brother. Thank you for protecting Pony.”

“The kid’s a brat.” Steve said. “And annoying. But he’s still my brother. he’s actually a pretty amazing kid, he really kept his head and kept me from completely losing it.” 

Soda scooted his chair closer to the bed and said. “We’ve been friends for far too long to start beating around the bush now. So I’m just gonna come out and say it. Pony told Darry and me about the cocaine. We had to coax it out of him, he didn’t want to get you into trouble. But he was worried about you.”

“Darry knows about the drugs, and I’m still in one piece?” Steve tried to joke.

“Until you’re recovered from your injuries.” Sodapop replied. “Then I’m pretty sure Darry is gonna go ballistic on your ass.”

“Gee, thanks.” Steve groaned.

“I’m pretty pissed myself.” Soda said. “Why didn’t you come to me? You know I am always here for you. We could have talked this through, you know that.”

“I know.” Steve said. “I….I just wanted to forget, not talk.”

“Pony said that your old man openly blamed you this time.” Soda said, his voice soft and soothing. “You know that ain’t true, you are not responsible for your Mom’s death.”

“Pony needs to learn to keep his big trap shut, before someone shuts it for him.” Steve grumbled.

“He’s worried about you.” Soda said. “So am I.”

“There’s nothing to worry about.” Steve said. “I was upset and thought about trying cocaine. But I changed my mind. No big deal.”

“You know you can’t lie to me, Steve.” Soda said. He stood up, then very carefully climbed over Steve and sat beside him on the bed. “Now we are going to talk.”

“You’re a stubborn jackass, Sodapop Curtis.” Steve grumbled.

“I know.” Soda admitted with a smirk. “But you know what they say? It takes one to know one.”

A couple hours after Steve woke up, the door to the bedroom opened and Darry walked in carrying two plates of food. Pony was right behind him, carrying two glasses of chocolate milk.

“Figured you two were getting hungry.” Darry said.

“We’re starving.” Soda replied. He was still sitting beside his friend on the bed.

“I haven’t eaten anything all day.” Steve said. “I am ready for some of your meatloaf.”

“Hey Steve.” Pony said softly. “How are you doing?” the younger boy was afraid that Steve would be angry at him for telling Darry and Soda about the drugs.

“I’m doing good, kid.” Steve smiled at him, and he meant it. 

He still blamed himself for his Mom’s death, and he still hated his Dad. But he was still feeling better, Soda had always had a calming effect on him. 

Pony handed both older boys their glasses of milk.

“Thanks, Pony.”

“Thanks, Kid.”

“Pony, go ahead and get ready for bed.” Darry said, as he sat the plates down on the dresser.

“Yes Sir.” Pony said sadly. He knew that bedtime meant it was also time for his spanking.

“I’ll come in and say goodnight in a bit.” Soda gave his younger brother a small smile. 

“Good night, Pony.” Steve said. He knew it wasn’t that late, since it was still daylight outside. He figured the early bedtime was part of the boy’s punishment.

“Night Steve.” Pony said, as he reluctantly left the room to go change into his night clothes.

“Guess Soda told you I know about the drugs.” Darry said, giving Steve a stern look.

“Yes.” Steve said, looking down at the quilt.

“Eyes up, Steven.” Darry said, causing the teen’s head to snap up. Darry very rarely called Steve by his full name. 

Darry’s voice and facial features softened. “Soda help you get your head on straighter?”

“Yeah.” Steve said. “I know it was a stupid move, and I know that drugs never solved any problems. Only make them bigger.” 

Darry nodded and said. “You are in a lot of trouble for this, Steve. But it’ll be okay. After you’ve recovered, you will be punished. But you’re already forgiven.”

Darry nodded towards the plates. “Eat up, then it’s lights out.”

“But I’ve only been awake for a couple hours.” Steve protested. 

“Are you seriously giving me lip?” Darry asked with a raised eyebrow. “I won’t pop you right now, not till you ain’t hurt anymore. But that don’t mean I won’t stick your butt in timeout. Or take away your company.”

Darry had no intension of going through with the last threat, it was just to stop Steve from arguing and landing in even more trouble. He knew Steve needed Sodapop, he wasn’t about to order him to leave the room.

“Sorry, Darry.” Steve said. 

“It’s okay, Buddy.” Darry said softly. “After you eat, you and Soda can talk for a bit if you want to, but I want you resting. And I want the shade closed again, I know you rest better when it’s dark. You even think about getting out of that bed and I will duct tape you to it.” 

Ponyboy had changed into a pair of loose-fitting pajamas and an old tee shirt, and was sitting on his bed waiting for Darry. 

The thirteen-year-old looked up when the door opened and watched as Darry walked into the room. he gulped and scooted back further onto the bed when he saw the hairbrush in Darry’s hand.

It was an old hairbrush with a wide flat back. The brush once belonged to their Mom’s Mom. Pony had never been spanked with it before. But Darry and Soda both had and had assured him that it stung way worse than a wooden spoon. 

“Please don’t use that Darry.” Pony whined.

“Sorry, Kiddo.” Darry said, his voice soft. “But you earned the brush, I can not let this go without a severe punishment.” 

Darry walked over and sat on the bed beside Ponyboy, placing the brush beside him. “I told you to stick close to the house. And you know that Reeves street is off limits. So you disobeyed me twice, put your safety in danger twice. For no other reason than because you felt I was treating you like a kid.”

“I know.” Pony admitted with a sigh. “I’m real sorry, Dar.”

“I know it has to be kinda hard at times, being the youngest.” Darry said. “It’s kinda hard at times being the oldest. And I know I hover over you more then I do Soda, but he is older then you.”

“I know.” Pony said. “It just gets frustrating at times.”

“I get it.” Darry said. “When I was your age, I hated it when Mom and Dad told me I wasn’t old enough to do something. In fact, when I was fourteen, there was this real tuff party I wanted to go to. But I knew Mom and Dad would never let me go. So I snuck out of the house and went anyway.”

“Did you get caught?” Pony asked. 

“Oh yeah.” Darry sighed. “The fuzz raided the party, I was arrested. Luckily, there were no charges. But Dad had to go to the station to pick me up. He was beyond pissed. I went to the party to prove I was a man, not a child.”

Darry gave a chuckle and said “I’m sure I looked like a big man when Dad drug me outta the station, by the ear. He even gave me a few swats right there in the station when I got mouthy.” 

Darry carded a hand through Pony’s hair and said. “I will tell you what Dad told me. You are a kid, whether you like it or not. I am your guardian. It is my responsibility to set and enforce the rules. One of those is that you are not allowed to do certain things. Savvy?”

“Yes Sir.” Pony replied.

“Come on, Pone.” Darry said, motioning at his lap. “Let’s get this over with so you can get to bed.”

Pony nodded and stood up, knowing the drill. He may not have ever been spanked with the hairbrush before, but he had been across his oldest brothers’ knees more times than he cared to remember. He’d even been across Soda’s knee a few times.

He lowered his sleep pants and briefs, then laid across his eldest brother’s lap, grabbing the man’s ankle for support and comfort.

Darry wrapped a strong arm around Pony’s waist, a second later his large callused hand came down hard on Pony’s butt. The first swat was followed by several more.

Darry spanked hard and fast, wanting the punishment to be over with quickly. Very soon, Pony’s butt was a light pink, with brighter pink and light reds mixed in.

“Owww, Darry!” Pony cried out at a hard swat to his sensitive undercurve. “I’m sorrrrrry!”

Darry ignored Pony’s pleas and continued to spank him. After Pony’s butt was an uniform light red, Darry started swatting his upper thighs, causing Pony to start squirming and crying.

Pony’s butt and thighs felt as if they were fire and he gripped Darry’s ankle tighter and buried his face in his brother’s leg as he continued to cry out his pain.

Darry stopped spanking and started to rub gentle circles on his back. 

“Easy kiddo.” Darry cooed. “Take some deep breaths and calm down.”

Pony did as he was told, after a couple minutes the tears stopped.

“It’s almost over.” Darry said. He stopped rubbing Pony’s back and picked up the brush.

Pony whimpered, but remained still when Darry placed the back of the brush on his reddened and sore butt. 

“You’re getting thirteen, Honey. It’s gonna hurt, but please try and stay still. I don’t want to accidently hit you someone else.”

Pony nodded, then cried out in pain when the brush slammed into his right cheek. A moment later, it struck his left cheek. Pony’s cries intensified as Darry alternated heavy swats between the two cheeks. After each cheek received four licks. Darry landed two swats to his left upper thigh and two to his right. Causing Pony to scream out in pain. The final swat landed heavily to the center of Pony’s butt.

Darry tossed the brush onto the bed and, after gently pulling Pony’s clothes back up, gently sat Pony up so he was sitting in his lap, his throbbing butt hanging between his brother’s spread legs.

Pony cling to his brother and buried his face into his chest, his tears wetting Darry’s shirt.

“It’s okay, Ponyboy.” Darry cooed, as he hugged his brother tightly. “It’s all over, you did good. I know it was painful, but you took it well little brother.”

Darry continued to hold onto his youngest brother as Pony slowly stopped crying and calmed down. After a few more minutes, Pony finally let go of his brother and stood up.

“I really am sorry, Darry.” Pony sniffled.

“It’s okay, Pony.” Darry said, reaching out and ruffling his hair. “You are forgiven, now it’s bedtime.”

Pony wanted to protest, it was still real early. But the pain in his butt and thighs stopped him.

“I figure Soda’s gonna be sleeping with Steve for a couple nights.” Darry said. “Why don’t you sleep in my room tonight.”

Pony nodded, he didn’t want to be alone all night. Darry wasn’t as good at comforting as Soda was, but he was still pretty good at it.

A couple days later, Darry was sitting in his armchair reading the newspaper. Pony was sitting in a tree in the back yard, reading. Soda and Steve were in Soda’s old room. Darry heard a bedroom door open and looked up as Soda walked into the room. The smile that he normally wore was replaced with a worried look.

“What’s wrong?” Darry asked.

“It’s Steve.” Soda said, as he sank onto the couch. 

“He still not acting like himself?” Darry asked in concern.

“No.” Soda said. He ran a hand through his hair with a frustrated sigh. “He seemed alright a couple nights ago, but he’s gotten worse. He still blames himself for his Mom’s death, no matter what I say.”

Soda jumped to his feet, his voice hard as he said. “I really should go to his house and beat the hell outta that son of a bitch.”

“Beating Steve’s Dad up won’t make things any better for Steve.” Darry said. 

“Maybe not.” Soda said, as he started walking towards the door. “But it’ll sure make me feel better.”

“Soda.” Darry said, his voice firm. He jumped up and quickly stepped in front of the younger boy. “Settle down.”

“Not this time.” Soda hissed angerly. “That bastard has no right being a Dad to a kid like Steve. Steve deserves so much better.”

“I know he does.” Darry said, his voice still firm. “I know Steve deserves to have a Dad like ours was. But we can’t change the fact that he doesn’t. All we can do is be there for Steve, let him know that he’s not alone. Let him know that we care about him.”

“Go to Hell, Darry.” Soda snapped. “You are not going to stop me this time.”

“I said settle down.” Darry said, his voice hard. Soda knew that voice, he knew Darry was close to his limit. 

“He’s the main reason Steve is so upset.” Soda said softly, trying to settle down.

“Beating him up will not make Steve feel any better.” Darry said.

“I know.” Soda sighed. “But I really want to hurt him.”

“I know.” Darry said, his voice softer. He wrapped his younger brother in a tight hug and rubbed small circles on his back. “I really want to go over there and beat the hell outta him too. But that will only make things worse. And you know it.”

Soda nodded into Darry’s strong chest. After a couple minutes, Soda pulled away from the embrace.

“Thanks, Man.” He said shyly, a little embarrassed about his outburst. “I’m real sorry I snapped at you.”

“I know that knowing your best friend is hurting, is not easy.” Darry said softly. “But snapping at me and getting yourself all riled up is not going to help him.”

“I know, Dar.” Soda said.

Darry nodded, then reached out and gently took Soda’s upper arm. Soda was not surprised when Darry turned him sideways and landed five hard slaps to his jeans covered butt. Soda winced, but remined silent.

Darry turned Soda back around to face him. Soda rubbed his stinging butt, Darry had a hard hand. Even through his jeans, those swats had left a burning sting.

“You need to watch your temper, Pepsi Cola.” Darry said, pulling him into another hug.

“Yes Sir.” Soda said. 

“We will get through to him.” Darry assured him. “Even if we have to bash his skull in.”

Soda chuckled and said “I’ll find our old baseball bat.”

The two brothers released each other and Soda sank back onto the couch with a deep sigh. 

“We will find a way to help him.” Darry assured the younger boy. “You are Steve’s best friend, you know him better then anyone else. And you are a smart kid. You’ll find a way.”

“Thanks.” Soda said shyly. Then he asked. “Where’s Ponyboy?”

“Up a tree, reading.” Darry replied. 

“Seriously?” Soda asked, giving his brother a strange look. “You actually let him out of the house? I thought he was grounded.”

“He’s still grounded, he’s just in the back yard.” Darry said.

“After what he did?” Soda asked, a shocked look on his handsome face. “He’s the reason Stevie is hurt. And you let him go outside.”

“What the hell are you talking about?” Asked a very confused Darry. 

“You don’t get it, do you?” Soda asked.

“No.” Darry answered.

“Then let me explain it to you.” Soda replied.

Steve was laying in bed, when he heard raised voices in the hallway. He couldn’t make out most of it, but he could tell that it was Darry and Soda arguing. Which was not normal. Usually it was Darry and Pony who argued. Soda hardly ever argued with anyone.

The voices grew louder as the arguing brothers were right outside the bedroom door.

“Darry, you’re always on me about coddling the kid too much.” Soda’s voice said in an irritated tone. “But you’re doing just that. It’s Ponyboy’s fault that Steve is hurt. And you just let him do as he pleases.”

Now Steve was confused. Why was Soda blaming Pony for him getting hurt? It wasn’t the kid’s fault.

“Watch your tone, Sodapop.” Darry’s voice boomed.

“No.” Soda’s voice replied. “You should have taken a belt to the brat and locked him in his room. I will never forgive him for causing Steve to get hurt.”

Now Steve was shocked, he could not believe Soda just said that. Soda was usually taking up for his baby brother, trying to get Darry to go easier on him. how could he say such a thing?

The door flew open and Soda stormed into the room, slamming the door behind him.

“I can not believe him.” Soda griped.

“Soda, what’s up?” Asked a confused Steve. “Why are you talking like this?”

“Like what?” Soda asked.

“Like you blame Pony for me getting hurt.” Steve said.

“Why wouldn’t I?” Soda asked. “It’s his fault.”

“No it wasn’t, man.” Steve said. “I saw the branch heading for my little brother and I pushed him out of the way. You can’t possible blame the kid for………….”

Steve stopped talking for a moment, then said.

“I know you wouldn’t blame Pony for this. So what’s going on, Man?” Steve asked, trying to make sense of it.

“You’re right, I would never blame Pony for you getting hurt trying to protect him.” Soda said, with a cocky smirk. “Because it was not his fault.”

The door opened and Darry walked into the room. he was carrying a notebook and pencil. “Just like it wasn’t your fault when your Mom tried to reach you in the tornado.” Darry said.

Steve stared at the two Curtis brothers for a moment, then he glared at them.

“Both of you are damn assholes.” Steve stated.

“Watch it, Kid.” Darry said. “There’s a fresh bar of soap in the bathroom, just waiting for a foul-mouthed kid.” 

“Sorry Dar.” Steve said, still glaring. “I meant to say you were darn buttholes.”

“That’s better.” Darry smiled. 

Then his smile was replaced with a stern look. “In a minute, I’m gonna leave and let you two talk. But first, I am going to give you your first punishment for going to Reeves Street and buying Cocaine.”

Steve gulped, but nodded. 

Darry handed him the notebook and pencil. “Read what I wrote.”

Steve looked down at the neatly written paragraph and read it silently. His face heating up as he read.

“Out loud.” Darry said. “Soda and me worked on that.”

“Darry.” Steve whined.

“Just do it, Man.” Soda said. 

Steve sighed and then began to read. “I, Steven Randle, am an amazing person. I am brave, loyal, tuff, and smart. I have a family of brothers that love me and that will always have my back, just like I will always have theirs. I know I can go to my brothers anytime I feel sad, and they will help me through it. I know that my Mom loved me very much and that she would never blame me for what happened. I also know that my Mom is extremely proud of the man I am becoming. And so are Mr. and Mrs. C.”

“I want that wrote fifty times.” Darry said. 

“Yes Sir.” Steve said, not able to keep a small smile from forming.

“Now, I will leave you two alone so you can talk.” Darry said. “I want your writing assignment done by bedtime.” Then he left the room.

“I hate you.” Steve glared at Soda.

“You know you love me.” Soda said, climbing over him and sitting on the bed. “Now that you understand that someone getting hurt while trying to save someone they love is not the person being saved’s fault. We can talk.”

A week after the tornado, Steve was completely recovered from his injuries and Pony was no longer grounded. Pony and Johnny had gone to the movies.

Darry, Steve, and Soda were alone at the Curtis house. They were watching a movie on the t.v. Steve was feeling a lot better, he no longer felt guilty about his Mom.

“You ready to take care of things?” Darry asked Steve, once the movie was over.

“Not really.” Steve replied miserably. “But I guess we should.”

Soda reached over and gently squeezed his best friend’s knee. 

“Come on, Kiddo.” Darry said, standing up. 

Steve stood up and followed Darry into Darry’s room. Steve winced when he saw the hairbrush laying on the bed. He had been spanked with it before, both by Darry and by Mr. C. 

“You know why you’re in trouble, right?” Darry asked, as he sat on his bed.

“I went to Reeves Street and bought a drug harder than pot.” Steve answered.

Darry nodded and said. “I know you were hurting and was in a bad place in your head at the time, so I am going to go easy on you and only use my hand and brush. But if you ever do something like this again, you’ll get my belt. Savvy?”

“Yes Sir.” Steve said.

“Lose everything and c’mere.” Darry said.

Steve unbuttoned his jeans and lowered them, kicking them completely off. He knew his ass was about to be burning and he didn’t want the tight-fitting jeans on. It wouldn’t be the first time one of the boys walked around in their boxer shorts.

Steve lowered his shorts to his knees, then bent over Darry’s lap.

Darry wrapped an arm around the younger boy’s waist, then started the spanking. He slapped his hand down hard and fast. Darry peppered the teen’s butt and upper thighs with hard swats. 

The sixteen-year-old remained silent as his ass and upper thighs were painted a light pink. But after a little while, he started making small grunting sounds as his skin started to burn.

When Darry stopped the spanking, Steve’s eyes were moist and he was sniffling slightly.

“We’re almost done Stevie.” Darry said, rubbing his back. “I am going to use the brush to drive the message home, then we are finished.”

Darry stopped rubbing the teen’s back and picked up the brush. Then he slammed it down onto the dark pink butt over his lap. After a few hard smacks with the brush, Steve started crying softly.

After several more swats, he started crying harder. Darry stopped the spanking and tossed the brush onto the bed. Then he gently rubbed Steve’s back as he cried.

When the tears stopped, Darry helped Steve stand up. The younger boy pulled his boxers up over his scolded butt and thighs, hissing when the material made contact with his burning skin.

Darry also stood up, and wrapped the younger boy in a tight hug. Steve returned the embrace and laid his head on Darry’s shoulder.

“I care about you too much to just sat back and let you self-destruct.” Darry said. “You are my little brother and I love you.”

“I love you too, Dar.” Steve sniffled. “I’m sorry.”

“It’s okay, Kiddo.” Darry said, still hugging him. “You screwed up, you were punished, and now you are forgiven. Slates wiped clean.”

They continued to hug for a few more moments, then they pulled apart.

“Come on.” Darry said. “We need to let Soda know you’re still breathing.”

Despite the deep burn n his ass and thighs, Steve gave a short laugh.

“It’s kinda weird.” He said. “Normally when I’m getting my ass roasted, Soda is eighter standing in the corner rubbing his sore ass or standing in the corner waiting his turn.”

“I know.” Darry chuckled. “It feels weird to me too, only spanking one of you. Maybe I should haul Soda over my knee anyway.”

The two boys were laughing when they walked into the living room to find an anxious Soda standing by the couch. He knew that Steve was safe with Darry, he knew that Darry would never hurt the boy. But he hated to hear his best friend getting spanked.

“Soda.” Darry said, a determined look on his face. “Steve and me had a discussion, and we are both in agreement.”

“About what?” Soda asked, not liking the looks on either of their faces.

“It just felt weird spanking Steve and not you.” Darry said, quickly walking over to the younger boy. “So looks like I’m gonna have to skin you too.”

“Hey, not fair!” Soda protested, as he tried to run past Darry. But Darry still had all of his football moves, and easily blocked his retreat. Then he grabbed his younger brother by the arm and pulled him to the couch. He sat down, pulled the laughing Soda across his knees and landed three very mild swats over his jeans.

“Okay.” Darry said. “Now I feel better.” Then he looked at Steve. “You good?”

“Let me up, you big bully.” Soda said, struggling to stand up. But Darry held him easily in place.

“Yeah, I feel better now.” Steve laughed. “Now everything is back to normal.”

“You two are mean.” Soda protested, but he too was laughing. 

“Hey Darry.” Steve said. “I didn’t think you tolerated any lip when you had someone across your knee.”

“You are correct.” Darry said, landing a harder swat to Soda’s butt. 

“You two are evil.” Soda stated.

That statement only caused to other two to laugh harder.

THE END!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!


End file.
